Metro
by tysiak26
Summary: Zmierzch, FF, Krótkie opowiadanie


Hałas, jaki wydaje metro. Przekrzykiwania tłumu ludzi, kierujących się w jego stronę. Jak codziennie wsiadłam do niego i przepchnęłam się w puste miejsce przy oknie. Było kilka minut przed jedenastą wieczorem. Wracałam z pracy. Rozmyślałam nad moją rodziną, gdy wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń śmiech jakiejś młodej kobiety. Spojrzałam na nią. Była dość ładna, ale przede wszystkim młoda. Żartowała z chłopakiem, stojącym obok niej. Wyglądali na parę. Odwróciłam wzrok nie chcąc znów myśleć o przyszłości innych, której sama nie mam.

Wysiadłam w centrum Seattle. Miałam po drodze wejść z Bellą i Alice do kilku sklepów. Weszłam do centrum handlowego. Kolejny okropny hałas i przekrzykiwania. Od razu skierowałam się do pierwszego sklepu, w którym miałam spotkać się z dziewczynami. Zaczęłam przegrzebywać ubrania po prawej stronie sklepu, gdy ktoś nagle do mnie doskoczył:

- Cześć- przywitała się Renesmee, od razu pomagając mi w poszukiwaniach czegoś fajnego do ubrania.

Była szczęśliwa. Wiedziałam to nawet na nią nie spoglądając. Emanowało od niej szczęściem, dziecięcą ekscytacją i wielką energią. Zawsze była bardzo żywa i energiczna, więc to mnie zbyt nie zdziwiło.

- Przyjęli cię?- zapytałam, ukradkiem na nią spoglądając.

Pokiwała potwierdzająco głową, patrząc na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyprostowałam się i stanęłam naprzeciwko niej.

- Gratuluję- delikatnie przytuliłam ją do siebie.

- Dzięki, Rose- powiedziała, odwzajemniając uścisk.- W końcu będę mogła robić to, co tak naprawdę chcę robić. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwa. W końcu jakoś mi się układa.

- A co z Jacobem?

Odsunęła się ode mnie i powróciła do przewertowania kolejnych par ubrań.

- Wyjedziemy razem. Dostał tam pracę w jakimś biurowcu. Załatwiliśmy sobie także apartament, z którego Jake ma blisko do pracy, a ja do szkoły- odpowiedziała niby to uradowana, jednak wyczułam w jej głosie nutkę żalu i niepokoju.

- Jednak coś jest nie tak?- zapytałam.

- Nie. Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu myślę, że…-westchnęła- Jacob robi to dla mnie, wiem o tym. Udaje uradowanego, ale ja wiem, że trochę mu żal zostawiać Billego samego. I do tego ten las. Nie wiadomo czy tam będzie mógł w ogóle się przemieniać. To jest miasto. Nie to co Forks- wyjaśniła.

- I to cię tylko smuci?

Pokiwała potwierdzająco głową.

- Przecież zawsze możecie wrócić do Forks. Chociażby na weekendy i święta. A później, jak skończysz szkołę i dostaniesz te stypendium, będziecie mogli tutaj wrócić. Chyba, że postanowicie tam zostać…

- Nie chcę tam zostawać- przerwała mi.- Po prostu chciałabym coś osiągnąć w życiu. Siedząc ciągle w Forks nic nie osiągnę. I nie chodzi tu o pieniądze i moją niezależność. Wiem, że niektórzy was uważają, że właśnie o to chodzi, ale tak nie jest. Chciałabym mieć, czym się chwalić, a nie być uważaną za głupią niedouczoną dziewczynę.

- Nie jesteś głupia- zaprzeczyłam.- Na pewno wiesz więcej od niejednego siedemdziesięciolatka. A sądzisz, że chwaląc się osiągnięciami niedotyczącymi medycyny, matematyki, chemii, fizyki, będziesz brana na poważnie?

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Lubię sporty ekstremalne. Chcę zostać zawodową skautką lub kimś, kto codziennie może spędzać wiele czasu w górze, to na drzewach, to na skałach.

Zaśmiałam się, przypominając sobie, gdy mała jeszcze Nessie skakała po gałęziach drzew z Alice, a Jasper z Emmettem założyli się, że będzie ona zawodową skautką w przyszłości.

Nie wiedząc o co mi chodzi, podniosła pytająco jedną brew do góry, podobnie jak robił to mój brat. Szczerze mówiąc, była niezłą jego kopią. Robiła takie same miny jak on, miała podobny uśmiech do niego, wyraz twarzy. Po prostu Edward w wersji damskiej.

- Nic- odpowiedziałam, machając ręką lekceważąco.- Wspomnienia.

- Myślisz, że dobrze robię? Bo w sumie sama już nie wiem.

- Rób to co czujesz- doradziłam.

- Właśnie nie wiem, co czuję- wyjaśniła, wygrzebując z sterty ubrań jakąś bluzkę, która wpadła jej w oko.

- A jak myślisz? Robisz dobrze?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chciałabym.

- Czyli tak. Nessie, sama mówiłaś, że to życiowa szansa i chcesz coś osiągnąć w życiu. A jeśli to jedyna szansa? Chcesz się zadręczać całe życie i psuć przy okazji nastrój także innym? Jeszcze bardziej by nas unieszczęśliwiłaś. To, że wyjeżdżasz na kilka lat wcale tak nie boli, bo zawsze jest ta nadzieja, że zaraz wrócisz do domu. Żyć patrząc na ciebie nieszczęśliwą, to dopiero tragedia. Jacob na pewno tak samo myśli. Może i się teraz smuci, ale nic ci o tym nie mówi, więc nie jest tak źle, prawda? Także żyje nadzieją i nie chciałby żyć widząc twoje nieszczęście. Myślę, że także ma nadzieję, iż się tam zaklimatyzuje i też będzie mógł coś osiągnąć w życiu, niż amatorskie grzebanie w autach i bieganie po lesie.

Posłała mi kuksańca znów wesoło się uśmiechając.

- Dzięki, cio…Rosalie. Wiedziałam, że na ciebie mogę liczyć. Już mi lepiej i się nie martwię. A teraz chodź- złapała mnie na rękę, drugą łapiąc kilka par bluzek, które przedtem sobie wybrała i pociągnęła w stronę kasy- musimy za to zapłacić.

Wyszłyśmy z centrum. Spojrzałam na Nessie. Wsadziła dłonie w kieszenie, zapinając przed tym szczelnie kurtkę. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę metro.

Była mroźna listopadowa noc, gdy to się stało. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że to może dotyczyć także mnie i jakoś na mnie oddziała.

Zeszłyśmy po stromych schodach na przystanek. Lampy w korytarzach migotały złowieszczo. We cztery obładowane byłyśmy torbami z ubraniami i żartowałyśmy sobie beztrosko, czekając na pociąg. Oprócz nas stało tam kilka mężczyzn. Renesmee wychyliła się, szukając pojazdu lub jakiegoś sygnału, że już się zbliża. Po chwili wyprostowała się i oznajmiła:

- Już jedzie.

Wszystkie popoprawiałyśmy się i zrobiłyśmy kilka kroków w przód. Nadjechał. Był dość zatłoczony, jak na taką godzinę. Chyba większość ludzi tak jak my, postanowiła wybrać się na nocne zakupy, bo i większość z nich obładowana była markowymi torbami. Upchnęłyśmy się w kącie. Ruszył. Mężczyźni, którzy przedtem stali z nami na przystanku weszli i zmierzyli nas wzrokiem, bezczelnie się przy tym uśmiechając. Spojrzałam na Renesmee, która robiła kwaśną minę, patrząc na mężczyzn.

- Dlaczego oni się tak uśmiechają?- zapytała Bellę. Ta złapała ją za rękę i uścisnęła.

- Nie przejmuj się nimi- odpowiedziała jej.

Jechaliśmy ciemnym tunelem. Jedynym oświetleniem były lampy w metrze. To były sekundy. Pociąg wypadł z szyn i zaczął obijać się o wąskie ściany tunelu, rozwalając je przy tym.

Rzucało nami na wszystkie strony. Widziałam krew. Czułam ją. Bella przycisnęła do siebie Renesmee, chroniąc ją swoim ciałem. Z przodu metra coś zamigotało i wybuchło. To była bomba. Rozwaliła cały pociąg. Gdy ogień dotarł do nas, nawet nie zdążyłyśmy się osłonić, ukryć Renesmee. Wyrzuciło nas do tyłu, wypadłyśmy z metra na gruz, pozostawiony po rozwalonym tunelu. Spojrzałam do góry. Nikogo nie było. Widziałam tylko czarne niebo, jak otchłań przyciągające swoim urokiem. Kolejny huk i wybuch. Odruchowo zasłoniłam twarz ręką, jednak ogień nie dotarł do nas. I w tej chwili doszedł do mnie głośny wampirzy szloch i głos mojej siostry, Alice.

- Bello, musimy odejść. Nikt nas nie może tutaj zobaczyć- wyjaśniała.

- Nie- szlochała Bella. Klęczała kilka metrów dalej ode mnie, a na kolanach miała głowę Renesmee. Wiedziałam już co się stało. W wampirzym tempie podbiegłam do nich i uklękłam przy głowie mojej bratanicy.

- Renesmee- wyszeptałam, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Zaczynałam także szlochać.- Wstawaj. Obudź się! Musimy stąd uciekać.

Złapałam ją za rękę, jednak jej ciało nie zareagowało na mój dotyk. Była zimna. Jej serce przestało pompować krew, a jej płuca przestały wciągać powietrze. Znieruchomiała. Jednak nie tak, jak wampir. Nie mogła teraz wstać, pozbierać się i odejść, tak jak mogłyśmy zrobić to my. Była w połowie człowiekiem. Żyła. A teraz odeszła. Bella przyciągnęła ją do siebie i mocno wtuliła się w nią. Nadal trzymałam ją za rękę.

Alice uklękła przy nas i także szlochała, jednak jedynie ona zachowywała, chociaż trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Wraz z Bellą wolałybyśmy tutaj zostać z nią na zawsze. Co powie mój brat wiedząc iż jego jedyna córka nie żyje? Co powie reszta rodziny? Jacob?

- Zaraz zjawi się tutaj policja i zbiegną się ludzie. Mamy dosłownie minutę na ucieczkę- wytłumaczyła Alice.- Bello, musisz ją tutaj zostawić. Zaraz znajdą ją ratownicy i zabiorą w bezpieczne miejsce. Zadzwonią po nas. Bello, proszę!- szlochała.

Bella niechętnie otrząsnęła się, położyła Renesmee delikatnie na ziemi i po raz ostatni dotknęła swoimi wargami jej warg, po czym na pożegnanie uścisnęła ją. Po raz ostatni przeczesałam palcami jej piękne włosy, wstałam, złapałam za rękę Bellę i pobiegłyśmy do domu.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie chcę tego rozpamiętywać. Każde wspomnienie dotyczące Nessie sprawia mi ból.

Teraz. W tym momencie. Siedzę na ławce przed grobem mojej siostrzenicy, gdy Bella klęczy przy jej grobie i układa na nim świeże kwiaty.

Ona też myśli o tamtej nocy. Słyszę jak pociąga cicho nosem. Obok mnie stoi Emmett, trzymając mocno mnie za rękę. Jasper z Alice, Carlisle z Esme oraz reszta sfory, stoi za mną. Za to Edward i Jacob w czarnych garniturach stoją przy Belli. Panowała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił. Każdy wiedział bardzo dobrze co się stało i nie chciał także o tym myśleć. Minął rok od tego tragicznego wypadku. Rok od tej nocy, w której wiele osób straciło życie, jednak ta jedna, jedyna osoba straciła swoją szansę na przyszłość. Już nigdy nie dostanie stypendium, po które chciała jechać do Nowego Jorku. Już nigdy nie będzie wygłupiać się z Jasperem i Emmettem, chodzić na zakupy oraz rozmawiać ze mną i Alice, pomagać przy porządkach i w kuchni Esme, już nigdy nie będzie droczyć się z Edwardem, żalić Belli…Już nigdy nie zrobi tego, o czym marzyła. Już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa.


End file.
